


Why?

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in the water pushes Richard and Kahlan over their personal boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

There was an inkling of warning, something in the back of her mind that said she should stop. Something that told her something wasn’t quite right. They’d never had trouble fighting off their urges like this, never had issue with stopping mid kiss, before things became too much. But for some reason, they were having trouble with the word stop today.

“Richard,” she breathed, once again attempting to control her thoughts and get him to control his hands.

“I know,” he said, momentarily managing to move his hand from just under her right breast and place it on her thigh. She didn’t know if that was better or worse and she struggle to keep her hips from shifting in the hand’s direction. She failed and moaned as his palm slipped across the soft flesh of her inner thigh underneath her travelling outfit. Richard leaned in quick and swallowed the moan before it slipped out into the open air.

Kahlan tried hard to focus, attempting to remember where they were, why they had stopped and above all, what they thought they were doing. She was aware of the hot sun on her back, warming through her jacket and corset. She could smell the scent of the tall plants growing in the field, they were hidden in the middle, Richard had flattened a set of the stalks and laid out the blanket for them to rest and eat. She remembered taking a mouthful of water out of Richard’s water skin, and making a comment about it tasting sweet – which they both knew was unusual. Richard had taken a drink from it to find out what she meant.

They’d sat down to eat then, but she knew they had never pulled things from their packs as both their bags still sat on the edge of the blanket. She knew she’d started it with a kiss.

“Why?” Richard asked. She didn’t really need to know what the why was for, it was simple. Why couldn’t they? Why did they have to stop? Why couldn’t they have the happiness everyone else seemed to have?

“Confessor.” Was all she could manage to breath, as Richard started kissing down her neck as his hand drifted in circles upward under her skirt.

“I don’t care,” he replied, pressing her backwards. She relented, laying back on the blanket and hooking her hand around his neck to pull him down with her. “I don’t care,” he said again.

Richard shifted, placing one knee between her legs and tucking a hand under her arm. He pressed down over her, his body covering hers. He kissed her with more passion than she’d ever know and her whole body went numb with the feel of it. She gave in completely in that instant, wanting everything. Wanting his love and devotion. Wanting to be his wife and bare his children, as many daughters as he wanted to give her and damn the consequences, he could still find the Stone of Tears under confession. They could still stop the keeper of the underworld from taking over. She’d be there with him at the end and she’d do it pregnant with his first child.

Richard drifted back down her neck and she used the excuse to grab his shirt and pull it up. If he could ask why, then so could she. Why wait? Why draw it out? Why go slow?

She tugged at his shirt, forcing Richard to pull away and take it off. He quickly discarded it on the ground beside them, his lips returning to the spot just where he chest curved into her breast. One of his hands slid to her stomach, strong fingers pressing in as he found the buckle of her belt and started to pry it open. Kahlan gasped as it tightened just a little then it opened and the sides slide down her body to the ground.

Kahlan shoved both her hands between them, fighting his on their way down as he tried desperately to undo the strings of her jacket. She managed to breathe his name in frustration as he won the battle and managed to push the side of her jacket out the way so he could suck at the flesh of her breast. His task done, she continued searching for the strings of his pants. Above her, Richard shifted, moving his weight to his other arm and attacked her corset strings behind her back with the other. Not to be outdone, she tugged, only to find a tangle of knots had built up at the top of his pants. She tugged again, pulling here and there as Richard turned them just slightly to the side so he could reach further down her back.

Using the moment and his lack of balance, she pushing him over, following the roll of his body so she was on top. She straddled his hips, sitting up over him and focusing on the string that was causing so much hassle.

“Eager, Mother Confessor?” he asked with a sly grin. 

To prove her point, Kahlan gripped his hardness through his pants and grinned in satisfaction as he his head dropped back with a soft cushioned thud and loud groan. She returned to the strings again and successfully managed to undo the knot just as Richard regained his senses and sat up. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, engulfing her in a hug for just a moment before his hands found the edges of her corset and he tugged the sides apart until the strings were loose enough that he could remove it over her head.

Both now naked from the waist up, they paused. Eyes locked, both checking there was no regret in what they were doing, both confirming they were ready to take the consequences of their actions.

“I love you, Kahlan,” Richard said. She couldn’t answer, couldn’t speak through the deafening sound of her heart beating, so she kissed him in response. It lasted for only a spell before Richard pulled away and pressed kisses down her neck and chest heading for her left breast. She let her head fall back as he neared the peak, arching her back to give him the access he wanted. He didn’t take the invitation, choosing instead to glide back up to her neck and down to her right breast.

Frustrated that he started to move away again, she gripped him hard by the hair and pushed him back down. He grinned against the soft flesh before squeezing her sides and rolling them so she was flat on her back again. Knowing she would argue about their fight for control, he quickly sucked her pert nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it.

Kahlan groaned and let her whole body go limp, her arms dropping to the blanket. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of what he was doing to her, enjoying that it was him, at last who was touching her. She pressed her arms back, arching her back and Richard moved down the underside of her breast and over her abdomen, drifting fingers down her sides towards her skirt. He paused, pulling her skirt down just enough to let him kiss below her belly button before he pushed up onto his knees and eased the material down, being sure to take her undergarments with it.

Bare to him, and in nothing but her boots, Kahlan waited. With her eyes still closed she listened to him remove his pants, kicking his boots off as he did so and shift back between her legs. She expected him to lean over her for a kiss and was surprised when she felt his lips press against first one thigh, then the other before he kissed her stomach. He lifted one of her legs at the knee as he shifted up her body and positioned himself at her core, then he kissed her delicately and pulled back, waiting for her to open her eyes.

The sun above them made it look as though he was glowing, her angel, sent by the creator to love her and protect her. In her mind, it should have been the other way around, she was meant to protect him. She smiled.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I trust you with my life.”

“I know,” she replied, coaxing him down for a kiss. She felt him move over her again and then he was pushing into her body. She concentrated on the kiss, trying hard to ignore the feeling of being stretched uncomfortably. As he pushed passed the painful barrier he paused, waiting for her to adjust and shifted her leg higher over his hip. When he started to move, pulling back and thrusting in slowly and carefully, he broke the kiss, dropping his face to her shoulder as he started an easy rhythm.

He breathed what sounded like “it’ll be worth it” against her shoulder, picking up the pace of his thrusts. She squeezed her eyes shut, confused as to why it felt so good. The stories she’d heard told her it shouldn’t, told her it should be painful if nothing else. She shifted her hip, tilting her knee out and hooking the calf of her leg over his hip instead. Richard’s hand ran down her thigh and she gasped at the sensation as he cupped her backside. His pace picked up again and he dug his fingers into her flesh, tipping her hips up against him.

Kahlan moaned loudly at the unexpected pleasure it brought and she didn’t have the moment to think as orgasm overtook. Time stilled for an instant as her hand slid down his sweat slick back, then thunder ignited silently around them, a powerful sensation in the complete silence. In the daze of the emotion, she felt Richard take his release inside her and she closed her eyes, praying to the creator that he wouldn’t be touched by her power.

She loved him just as he was.

When he relaxed over her, his body loosening on top of hers, he let out a breathy groan and kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, finally thinking clearly and with her heart on the edge of breaking. She didn’t want to lose him to confession.

“What in the spirits name do you think you’re doing?” Kahlan squeezed her eyes shut tighter as Zedd’s shocked tones drifted over them.

“I think the act speaks for itself, Wizard,” Cara said. Kahlan listened as one of them, she guessed Cara, moved past them and grabbed one of their packs, a moment later a blanket was thrown over them and she finally let herself breathe and relaxed her grip on Richard.

Richard slid off her, taking another cover from his grandfather as she rolled onto her side to face Cara, her back to them, she heard Zedd’s indigent and whispered “You’ve confessed the seeker.”

“No,” Richard said before her heart had a chance to react to the comment. “I’m not confessed.”

“That’s impossible,” Cara said. “We all know that’s impossible.”

“I’m not confessed,” Richard said, this time in a tone of joy and gleeful surprise.

Kahlan sat up, clutching at her only covering and turned to look him in the eye. She couldn’t see it, the same tell tale sign that a man was under her control.

“Sing me a song,” she said with a touch of command in the request.

“You know very well I can’t sing,” he said with a grin. He moved forward, reaching up to touch her face. “I felt it, your power, I felt it rush through me, tighten my heart, then it let go.” His hand dropped to her thigh. “It let me go,” he whispered before leaning in to kiss her.


End file.
